


Pillow Fight

by littlemisscurious



Series: NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1 - laughing during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

 

“Thanks so much for coming, everyone. Have a safe journey home!” Waving at the remaining fans once more, Louise finally stepped into the lobby of her hotel, exhausted but happy after tonight’s show.

The first leg of their ‘Paranoid’-Tour was coming to an end and despite the fun they had on stage and on tour every day, she was looking forward to some quiet days at home with Tom before he’d go to the US to shoot Thor. The entire next year would be busy for the both of them with him having a couple of films to shoot and her having to travel through Europe for the second half of their tour. Some desperately needed alone time was just what was necessary for the both of them to recharge their batteries.

Wishing her bodyguard a goodnight, Louise unlocked the door to her hotel room only to stumble over a pair of shoes carelessly left on the floor. A little angrily, she kicked them aside only to realise that they weren’t hers but indeed those of a man; a man known to her quite well, not the least.

 

“Tom?,” she called out, switching on the light. “Hello honey,” he smiled as he walked out of the bedroom. “Surprise,” Tom added with a wink before she flung herself into his arms. They hadn’t seen each other for weeks and in that moment there was no better feeling than having his arms around her waist and his face buried in her neck. Louise couldn’t help but giggle so happy did she feel.

“Oh god, I’ve missed you so much,” she mumbled against his chest, burying her hands in his soft, dark hair. Tom smiled. “I’ve missed you, too,” he breathed, kissing her exposed skin. For a little while they remained like this, holding each other, breathing in the other’s scent, relishing the feeling of holding their loved one close again.

 

“If I had known you’d be here, I wouldn’t have taken so long with the fans downstairs,” she mumbled after a while, looking up into his sparkling, blue eyes. Tom shook his head with a smile.

“That’s fine, love. I don’t mind waiting,” he replied quietly, wiping a strand of hair out of her face. “Besides, I too needed time to get from the arena to the hotel,” he chuckled. Lou smacked him lightly against the chest.

“You’ve been to the show without telling me? Oh that’s just cruel, Hiddleston,” she laughed, pushing him back a bit.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he winked, pulling her with him towards the bedroom and wagging his eyebrows. She chuckled.

“You better do,” she threatened him playfully, pushing him further towards the bed.

“Or what?”

“Or...I’ll have to punish you,” she laughed, grabbing a pillow and hitting him square over the head.

“Oh you just wait,” Tom laughed, grabbing one himself and before long they were embroiled in a pillow fight, all feathers and limbs and laughter.

 

In the end it was Tom who stopped it, holding her wrists in his hands, her face mere inches from his own. Lou’s hair was just as dishevelled as his own and her shirt had ridden up, exposing her toned stomach and smooth skin. Their breathing laboured, they looked at each other, a smile still lingering on their lips.

“I give up,” he whispered, gently pulling her closer to himself. “You better do,” Lou mumbled with a grin before she captured his lips with her own. Pillows were dropped and clothing was shed until all that remained was a tangle of legs and arms and whispered confessions of “I love you” and “I want you”.

 

Exhausted, she lay in his arms a while later, their skin covered by a sheen of sweat, their hands and hearts and legs still intertwined. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, Louise pressed a kiss onto his skin, breathing in the scent that was so unmistakeably his own.

“I love you,” she smiled into the darkness of their room and Tom turned his head towards her.  
“I love you, too,” he whispered, happily, before adding with a smirk. “And I ask for a rematch!”

Without giving her a chance to react, he once more grabbed a pillow from behind him and hit her on the head with it. Louise squealed surprised ere looking for her own pillow among the twisted mass that was their bodies and blankets.

 

“Do I even want to know what they are doing in there?,” Henry grinned as he walked past their room with Paul and George in tow after they’d had a few beers in the bar downstairs. Tom’s and Lou’s laughter was clearly audible through the closed door.

“Whatever it is, at least they seem to be enjoying themselves,” the drummer winked before the men, too, vanished into their respective hotel rooms to get the much needed sleep that their female bandmate and her boyfriend were obviously missing out on.


End file.
